The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula poscharskyana ‘Pinkins’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pinkins’. The new cultivar represents a new Bellflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use in garden borders, raised beds, rock gardens and containers.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Pinkins’, in a garden at their nursery in West Wratting, Cambridgeshire, England in 1992. ‘Pinkins’ originated as a naturally occurring lilac-pink flowered basal shoot mutation found on an unnamed blue flowering plant of Campanula poscharskyana. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in West Wratting, U.K. in 1992 by one of the Inventors. Propagation by basal stem cuttings and division has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.